


The Devil Went Down in Dreamland

by tothineownelfbetrue



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Biting, Claiming Bites, Competition, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon on Princess smut, Demons, Established Relationship, F/M, I totally read a song title wrong and that's why this exists, Inspired by Music, Luci and Bean are competitive, Luci and Bean get it on, No Beta, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Some poor rando gets his brain broken, Teasing, apologies to the Charlie Daniels Band, it's just shameless smut tbh, thanks to The Charlie Daniels Band, vague mention of OT3 but you can easily ignore it if you want, who would I get to beta this anyway? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothineownelfbetrue/pseuds/tothineownelfbetrue
Summary: After a drunk braggart at Luci's Inferno starts boasting about his sexual prowess, it gets Luci and Bean thinking.  Worse, it gets them in a competitive mood. So the question is: which of the two of them is better?  In bed, that is.or: That weird fic where there's some demon on princess sex. Because of a bet.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Luci (Disenchantment)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this exists solely because I saw a youtube reaction video to "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" and misread the title as "The Devil Went Down IN Georgia". So obviously my mind supplied that "going down" can mean something different. 
> 
> So... you're welcome. Or I'm sorry. Depending on how much you're up for the idea of Luci eating Bean out.

-

There were always a few people who didn't know when to shut up. 

Luci watched as one of the men at the bar leaned over toward Bean, apparently drunk enough - or oblivious enough - to think that his bragging would somehow be a turn on. Luci could tell by the slight quirk at the corners of Bean's lips that she was merely amused at this attempt to engage her. Only a short while ago, she might have actually been interested. The man in question wasn't handsome, by any means, but he was decent looking. More importantly, a year or so ago, Bean had been desperate to catch the eye of just about anyone. Her father's restrictions had made it incredibly hard for her to have a love life.

But that had been ages ago. Now, this fool had no idea what kind of competition he was really dealing with. Luci leaned across the bar, rag in hand as he cleaned at the bar top with slow, deliberate strokes, his gaze rising to meet Bean's. She smiled, nudging her drink in his direction. He filled with a simple flick of his tail and Bean mouthed the word 'don't,' at him. Like he was actually going to do something to chase off a customer. 

Okay, he would have, if given sufficient motivation, or if he was in a mood. But he wasn't so insecure in himself that he was afraid of some drunk loser making headway with Bean. He knew her well enough that there was nothing for him to worry about. Still, he flicked his tail across the polished wood of the bar in silent invitation and couldn't quite help the shiver that ran through his small frame as the pads of her finger brushed along the dark length of it, tracing down to the spaded tip. The drunk didn't seem to notice that she was distracted, just droning on about himself.

"And the ladies love me in bed," the man was saying, waving the glass full of ale and slopping a fair amount across the bar top. Luci wrinkled his muzzle a little in irritation, but only because he'd just cleaned the damn counter, not because some drunk idiot thought he was an impressive lay. The patron continued, leaning in toward Bean, "And-" he said, his voice dropping to what he probably thought was a conspiratorial whisper, "It's because they know I'm not like most guys... cuz... get this... I'll actually use my mouth." There was a long pause. "On a woman. For sex."

Well, as much as Luci didn't like the way the man was making a mess of his bar, or the way he seemed to think he actually had some chance with Bean, he had to admit that this particular boast was impressive... by Dreamland standards. He'd heard enough about Bean's past experiences with men in the time they'd been together that he knew that the general quality of sex from Dreamland dudes was pretty low. Abysmal, really. The fact that this drunk was even willing to give a woman some attention instead of just sticking it in and going for a few seconds before finishing was relatively rare. Which said something sad about the entire kingdom, really.

Still, he didn't have to put up with boasting. It was his bar, if anyone was going to boast here, it should have been him. Luci gave the man a smile that was just a little condescending. "Oh really?" He drawled out, and then ignored Bean's warning glance at him. "Well, I know that women do enjoy that." He gave a narrow-eyed glance at Bean, flashing his fangs in a knowing grin.

The man paused, swaying a little as he looked down at Luci. It was like the words were only just registering because he gaped a bit at Luci. He was probably wondering why a cat was talking to him about women. "What would a cat know?" He asked, at last, his expression starting to turn a bit less friendly. Probably because he'd noticed that Bean was spending more time looking at Luci than listening to the bragging. Either way, the demon wasn't bothered, just smiling in the face of this performative outrage.

"Oh, I know a lot more than you'd think." The demon tilted his chin up, drawing himself up to his full diminutive height, his tail giving a slow swish before coiling around Bean's wrist. The drunk patron's eyes followed the motion and even with a certain human-centric denial, it was difficult to ignore the implications of what he was seeing. Especially when Bean chuckled softly, turning her hand to take the spade of Luci's tail in her fingers. Luci continued, further rubbing it in, "I've got a lot of experience with women. They can always appreciate someone who knows how to take care of business."

"Now wait..." the man began with brows furrowed and a look of budding anger. "Why would a woman... I mean..." He sputtered, his pride deflated, "Why would she do anything with a cat..." 

Neither of them was looking at him though. Luci had his head up, his ears and eyes fixed on Bean. "I'd go so far as to say I'm the best when it comes to pleasing someone with my mouth... or anything else."

Bean leaned forward, elbow resting on the counter, chin in her palm as she smiled. There was a glimmer in her eyes though, one that spoke of mischief. "Oh, you'd go that far, huh?" She turned her hand, curling Luci's dark tail around her fingers. "You don't think a woman could be as good at pleasing someone as you are?"

"Oh, it has nothing to do with gender." Luci purred back. "It's more of a species thing. Humans really are a little inferior when you think about it... De-" Luci revised, mid-sentence, conscious enough of the surroundings, or else too used to self-correcting to make such an easy slip, "Cats are just better on that front." He smirked, unable to resist, "There's a reason people call me a pussycat."

"No one calls you that, Luci." Bean admonished, but not with any force.

"Well, they _should_ ," Luci smirked. Beside the two of them, the formerly bragging patron seemed uncertain, clearing his throat, only to have the gesture summarily ignored by the two at the bar. He didn't matter though, because any argument at the moment was between Bean and Luci, and it was less of an actual argument and more of a minor disagreement.

"Oh yeah?" Bean gave Luci's tail a tug. "Well, a mere human here, but I think I could do better than some cat when it comes to oral." She was pulling no punches, just laying out a challenge at his feet. Luci felt a prickle run through him, a bit of excitement. He did love that about her, that she was willing to actually try and push back against him. It was part of what made this all so rewarding.

"Is that a challenge?" Luci leaned forward, paws braced on the bar. "Because unless you're willing to put money on it-"

"Oh, I am." Bean didn't even let him finish before countering and Luci thrilled to the idea. He hadn't gone into this evening expecting a good excuse to both show off and have a bit of sexy fun. But he was already liking the way this conversation was going.

"Then you're on. We can determine who is better at doing oral." He paused, noticing that the man who'd originally kicked off this entire conversation was looking between the two of them with a kind of fascinated horror. His brain was probably breaking at the implications. Luci didn't really care though. 

"Terms?" Bean asked, tapping her fingers against the bar. 

"Hmm... You have to use your mouth. Hands are acceptable, within reason. They shouldn't be the main focus. We'll take turns and the winner is the one who does a better job." He saw her expression twist a little and he knew what she was about to say. "And if we can't decide - which I think is unlikely - there's always the option for a second opinion."

Bean laughed out loud at that, took hold of her beer and chugged it, head thrown back and a hint of sweat at her throat, joined by droplets of liquid spilling from the mug that slid down her neck to disappear into the top of her shirt. Luci's eyes followed it down. This was already a challenge that was starting to get him a bit riled up, not just because of the sex - though he certainly wasn't going to knock sex with Bean - but because things had been starting to get a bit dull and domestic lately. They had the same old routine, the two of them hanging out, Luci with his job at the bar, and Bean mostly skirting royal responsibilities and drinking Luci out of most of his profits. Elfo was the only one among the three of them who had a proper job, as well as a second job keeping Luci's books in a futile attempt to keep him 'honest'. While it was nice enough, Luci had never cared to be settled. Immortality or not, he still had his demon pride.

A wager was just the thing to provide a bit of a challenge. Plus, they'd started treating him like he was 'nice' lately and that just wouldn't do. He still had a reputation to maintain. 

The guy who'd started the conversation was looking between the two of them with dismay, sputtering for a few seconds as he struggled to think of something to say that wasn't going to lead to further mental pain for him. He probably couldn't think of anything, so he just reached across the bar for a nearby half-full cup. Luci swatted his hand away without ever looking in his direction. 

"Get out," Luci said. The words were soft enough that people didn't seem to hear them, except for the man who was still rubbing at his stinging fingers. The guy didn't move though, sitting stock still, eyes wide. He made a small confused sound and Luci finally rounded on him, muzzle opening wide, flashing his dark fangs. "I said **_get out_**." He stood up straight on the bar, his voice rising in a roar. "Okay, everyone! Time to get the hell out! The bar is closed for the night!"

There were grumbles - as expected, this was Dreamland, after all, and there was nothing for folks to do with their miserable lives except die and drink booze - but there was finally a general shuffling toward the door. Luci helped it out by jumping down off the bar and using his tail as a flexible whip at people's vulnerable legs, hastening their steps. Once the last one was out the door, he slammed it shut behind them before turning back to Bean.

The princess was sitting there on her stool. leaning back against the bar on her elbows. Her legs were already somewhat splayed and it was tempting - too damn tempting - to do something about it right here and now. But he'd be at a disadvantage, taking Bean on the hard counter or the grimy floor, making it harder for him to win. Maybe that was part of the plan, on her part, to get him to choose an unfavourable time and place to begin. Give herself the advantage or something. It wasn't going to happen.

"So." Luci hopped up onto the nearby table, his tail swishing, trying not to betray his thoughts. There was a possibility Bean could read them over their bond - truthfully, Luci wasn't entirely certain how their connection worked and to what degree Bean could either feel or read his thoughts. She said she couldn't, but Bean sometimes had reactions that made Luci think she must have been riding piggyback in his thoughts. - "Let's go back to your room. That'll be more comfortable anyway."

"I think you're just trying to distract me," She countered with a smile. Then her shoulders rose in a shrug. No matter his reasoning, she was thinking that it would be a lot more comfortable to do this in her own bed back at the castle. Bean was a horndog, but she was also a princess, a spoiled one at that, and she valued comfort. "Fine. Let's go. But don't go trying to cheat. I know you."

Oh yeah, she did. Luci grinned at her, climbing up her arm to hop up onto her shoulder. "Lead the way then. And no questions. It'll be faster if you just focus on getting us back to the castle.

Bean snorted but shrugged, raising the demon to her shoulder as she made her way out the front door of Luci's Inferno and through the back alleys and winding streets of Dreamland.

-

The had to climb in the back. Zog always threw a fit when they missed curfew to go drinking so it was just easier to avoid the delays and climb up the back window. Fortunately, Bean had gotten wise to her father's attempts to take away everything that could be possibly be used to make rope for escapes and just kept several backup ropes hidden both in her room and around the castle. Getting up to the room was an easy climb, only marred by the sheer amount of distraction that was inherent to being pressed so closely against a horny princess. He could smell it on her already, especially at this range. It made his paws move, fingers kneading in the fabric of her shirt as they climbed. 

As soon as they reached the top, Luci jumped off of her shoulder. He stumbled for a second, reminded that he'd been imbibing some of his own booze most of the night. Normally he didn't have to come back to the castle, since he owned the bar and was prone to just sleeping in the back room. The cold night air had probably made it a bit worse. 

Still, Bean looked even rougher than he did, stumbling as she climbed in the window after him, falling to her knees. She laughed softly before rolling over onto her back. "Just a sec..."

"What, you're done already?" Luci scoffed, moving in closer to loom over her, his muzzle almost brushing her face. She shut him up by sliding her hand up, fingers tangling in the fur at the back of his neck and yanking him down into a kiss. The first blow was struck. There was no going back. Not that he'd want to.

He growled in his throat as he met her motion, lips mashing hard against hers. Bean propped herself up on one arm as they continued to make out sloppily, finally pushing herself to her feet. Her hand remained at Luci's nape, gripping him and holding him up like that. Luci hissed, legs kicking out at the gesture, breaking the kiss long enough to snarl "I'm not a cat!" before Bean handily shut him up with another needy kiss.

His paws settled against her cheeks, tail wrapping around her throat to steady himself as he returned it. When they parted, they were both panting and Luci gave her a hot, narrow-eyed stare, voice emerging in a growl "On the bed."

"Oh, are you going first?" Bean grinned, giving him a toss. He flew gracefully through the air to land on all fours, as agile as a cat even if he wasn't one. Bean smiled down at him, sliding her hands beneath her shirt and tugging it off over her head. It was less of a sexy striptease and more of just plain old horny impatience as she threw it to the side where it fell across one of the many decorative sconces in the room. Luci leaned back on the bed, sprawled halfway on his side as he watched her, his eyes raking across the expanse of bared skin. While Bean wasn't exactly the thinnest or most flawless woman on the planet - her pale skin dotted with freckles and moles and with tan lines in places varying based on how often she was found wearing or not wearing an article of clothing - she had curves in all the right places. Even an infernal creature could appreciate her overall look, especially the way her white hair was ruffled from the shirt's removal, falling across her eyes and giving her a look as sultry as Bean could ever manage.

Maybe your average human guy wouldn't have been impressed - though it was Dreamland and the kingdom wasn't exactly known for the quality and beauty of any of its residents - but Luci definitely was. He'd been impressed the first time she'd undressed for him and every subsequent time, no matter how much he tried to feign indifference. His tongue flicked across his fangs as he shuffled on the bed, sliding forward onto his belly with his tail lashing. "What is this? Trying to draw it out? That's not going to actually count toward the amount of time it takes to get you off, you know." 

She shook her head grinning. "Big talk for such a small demon." There was no bite to her words, but Luci gave a snort of mock-offense anyway. Bean's hands slid down to her belt, undoing it. This time he could tell she was moving slowly on purpose, her eyes meeting his from across the room. Every hole on the belt slid slowly between her fingers before she held it up by the metal buckle. Her hand opened slowly, allowing it to fall to the floor with a loud clang. Neither of them even blinked. Her other hand moved, her thumb hooking in the waistband of her pants and beginning to draw them down.

Luci's eye followed the motion, catching on the thatch of pale curls along her mound. His paws flexed, curling into the blankets as he scooted himself forward a little more. In his normal configuration, he didn't actually have any genitalia, they were unnecessary for most demons, as any sort of punishments involving sex tended to go to the higher ranking uber demons and not someone as lowly as himself, but he could manifest them if he wanted. The only reason he wasn't - yet - was because he was mildly afraid that it might give some advantage to Bean in their little competition. The last thing he wanted was to loose via some premature ejaculation, that would have been one of the worst humiliations he could have experienced in a bet about who was better at sex. Even so, the sight of her pants sliding down her pale legs made his hips roll, crushing his blank, featureless groin against the bedding as his tail lashed behind him. 

It took a moment to calm himself, drawing gulps of air that he didn't need. He steadied quickly, but he could tell she'd noticed his reaction because a hint of pink came into her cheeks, even as her smile grew wider. As the pants slid down past mid-thigh, she released them, letting them fall all the way to her feet. She stepped out of them, sweeping them aside with her foot and standing there in all her naked glory.

And god damn, it was glorious. Bean's hand slid up her thigh again, nails just barely grazing her skin and leaving flushed pink marks that would fade without a trace. He longed to follow them with tongue and teeth, but there would be plenty of time for that. Her hand eased up between her own thighs, fingers curling through the soft white curls, one of them tracing along the slight, deeper pink line of her sex. The motion gave him a quick flash of more, and his chest hitched, his attempt at cool finally breaking. "Bed." His voice rose in a throbbing growl that sounded far too big to come out of a frame so small.

He expected her to mock, at least a little bit, but the sound of his voice just made that flush on her cheeks spread further down her body, touching her throat, all the way down to the dip of her collarbones. Bean didn't argue, that brief hesitation was just to draw her breath before she eased toward the bed, crawling toward him on hands and knees in a position that sent a different kind of shiver down Luci's shadowy spine. It was almost like supplication. Worship. Luci wasn't a cat, but there was still some part of him that relished the idea of being worshipped by his lover. 

But this wasn't about him. Not yet. It was about how well he could tongue fuck Bean's brains out through her throbbing cunt.

He eased aside to give her room on the bed, the spaded tip of his tail flicking out, lashing momentarily across her upper arm. "On your back!" He snapped. The words came out rough with lust. Though the blow wasn't hard, it left another flush of pink on her skin that Luci longed to follow up with some more permanent scrapes of his claws, to leave some marks of his possession on her pale flesh. Bean shivered too, at his words or at the slight sting, and she fell onto her side on the bed with a heavy thump that made the frame rattle before rolling onto her back.

Bean's bare toes braced in the blankets and she pushed herself so her upper body was firmly planted among the pillows, almost upright. He'd asked once why she did that rather than remaining flat. He liked the control he felt when she was sprawled and helpless, lying prone beneath him like his prey. The answer had been more than adequate, "I want to see." The words small and raspy with lust. It had been plenty of incentive to enjoy the position himself, knowing just how much it turned her on to see the control Luci had over her body. Her legs parted as he moved between them on all fours, a black slinking form that settled close to her sex.

Luci knew he was warm to the touch, not like a human man in any respect. His fur rippled as he moved, black on black, a shadow given substance, and form. His paws grazed along the inside of her thigh, her skin was so much cooler than his own internal temperature that his touch might have been scalding, but if it hurt, Bean said nothing about it. Her thighs trembled, easing apart further to allow him more access to her. That slight rosy hint of her sex he'd seen while she was standing up was fully open in front of him now. This close to her, he was consumed by her scent, the damp rich headiness of it. His head dipped in close, not touching her folds, just coming close enough that he could feel the electric tingle of her skin so close to his own muzzle. 

He kept his eyes open as he let out a hot breath against her skin, watching the way her hips moved in an arrested bucking motion. The blankets shifted beneath him with the motion of her bracing her feet and he smiled, twitching his long sinuous tail out and coiling it around her ankle, giving a rebuking tug. He was in charge of the situation, not her. It was part of the terms of their bet, that the person proving their prowess would be the one to call the shots. This was his rodeo and he was going to work Bean into a proper lather. 

"We've only just started," he murmured low, a sound like the hiss of a whip on the air. "You can't be so close already..." He turned his head, this time letting his muzzle brush along the junction of thigh and hip, a stroke of silky fur across the thin skin in that sensitive spot. Despite her attempts to be stoic, he could see the change in the tilt of her shoulders that told him her spine was arching off the bed. Luci chuckled, turning his head a little and drawing his fangs across her pale skin, leaving a streak of colour, a shallow scratch that she was going to be feeling for a while, whenever she moved around in those fitted pants of hers. It was a much smaller mark than he would have wanted, too hidden to really appeal to his possessive streak, but it was something, at least. 

Soon enough, he reminded himself. They had only to wait until the throne of Dreamland either officially went to Bean's brother Derek, or until it was given to Bean. The latter still seemed like a possibility... one that Luci's devious little mind kept coming back to. If only Bean would just let him commit a little bit of regicide on her behalf... oh the Queen she would make. Luci bit down on that spot, earning a squeal from Bean. Her hand came down atop his head, fingers curling in his thick fur as her body arced perfectly beneath him, her questing hips pushing desperately for friction that the demon was denying her. The smell of her arousal surged even more strongly, threatening to envelop him before he even got the chance to taste her properly.

He drew back, giving her a moment to catch her breath as he sat upright, looking her over. What a sight she was, spread out and flushed for his view. His eyes traced over a scattering of pale freckles that crept from her belly button toward the junction of her thighs and he eased forward to press his muzzle against the topmost spot, sliding it downward to connect each freckle beneath, dot by dot, leaving a trail of warmth behind him. Her belly hitched at the touch and he slid his paw along the curve of it, kneading downward to follow the motions of his mouth as he dipped lower. 

"Luci..." Her voice came out low and tight. "Don't tease."

"Hmm..." the words curled from his lips like tendrils of smoke, "Teasing is the name of the game, princess." But he eased lower anyway, nosing at the soft mound of Bean's pubic hair, nuzzling into it and breathing against her skin. He could hear the shift of her body among the sheets, her feet moving. This time he didn't scold as she braced her toes in the material and pushed her hips up to meet him. His tongue was small and quick, little flickers of heat across the mound of her sex before his paws rose. Clawed fingers spread her cunt, opened it to his view and his touch. His tongue drew a wet stripe against the sensitive flesh, once. Again. He teased across her sex with tongue and teeth until the small hitched sounds escaping from Bean's throat dissolved into moans. 

"Look at you," he murmured, muzzle still pressed against the wet heat of her, "So fucking _needy_ , Bean. I haven't even given you that much and you're soaked for me. I don't know how you ever thought you could win this." His paw flexed and he ached to open her properly with it, to push both of his nimble hands into the tightness of her cunt and open it for him. If this had been just a normal encounter, he would have already been deep inside her.

Silently he cursed the limitations of their bet, breathing another huff of hot air against her folds before he used his tongue instead of his fingers, his muzzle parted as he pressed his mouth flush against her, delving this demonic tongue into the wet cavern of his princess' sex, swiping within her, stroking every inch of her inner walls that he could reach from this vantage point. Her hips were starting to buck and he moved his paws, settling them against her to push her down again, pinning her hips to the bed with an unnatural strength. If he were anything but a demon, something his size could never have dreamed to hold her in place, especially with the raw power in her legs. She was strong, his Bean, but she was still no match for an infernal creature like himself.

He lost track of the time. He usually did when he was inside her. The only thing that existed was her body, the smell and taste of her against him, and the shivering jerks of her hips as he drove her higher with each swipe of tongue and teeth. His paw moved, sliding to her mound, his thumb pressed to her clit, pinning it so that every motion of her hips sent sensations through her. She was getting close already, he could feel it vibrating across their bond and he had to shift his stance, his body stretching slightly so he could press his featureless groin against the sheets, rocking it in time with the rhythm he was establishing with his mouth and paws. Even without any discernable means of feeling pleasure _there_ , it still existed somehow, a sensation like a phantom limb. There was a heat licking inside his belly that was only getting stronger. Bean was feeling it too, like a feedback loop across their soul bond and her hand curled more tightly against the top of his head, massaging and kneading his ears and the back of his neck as she mewled out something that might have been his name. 

Close. She was so close. He was close too. 

"Come on, Bean..." He growled, though the words came out more as a vibration against her skin than as a sound. He wrapped his lips around her clit for a moment, almost tenderly, sucking it into his hot mouth before biting down very lightly, just the slightest prick of his fangs to remind her that even here, in the middle of this intimate moment, he was dangerous. She drew a hiss between her teeth and he could feel her clenching, trying to ground herself, to bring herself down from the edge of the precipice she was standing on. But he couldn't have that. He _wouldn't_. "Come on." This time his voice reverberated in the stone room. If there was anyone nearby in the castle, they would probably have heard it and he didn't give a shit. Let them hear. Let them know who owned this woman. "Come for me, Bean." Soft as the words were, they were a command, and Bean let out a cry as her body stuttered.

It was the only warning before he felt the surge of her climax across their bond, strong enough that it would have swept him off his feet if he'd been standing. As it was, his hips jerked in time with hers, still pressed to the blankets. Without manifesting any genitalia, he couldn't exactly orgasm, but the lightning jolt of pleasure through his body was close enough, leaving him panting against her skin. 

He remained pressed against her for a few seconds longer, riding the rolling motion of her hips until it began to slow. As he finally pulled back to watch the hitch of her breath, he admired the deep flush of sex across her skin. She was almost limp among the pillows, biting her lip hard as she made a small whine in her throat. "God... Luci..."

"That's right." He purred, easing to his feet again and draping his body between her legs, the dark of his fur covering her mound entirely. His paws were settled on either side of her belly button, his chin resting against her skin as he smiled up at her. He should have been smug, but seeing the sated look on her face was almost as good as a victory would have been. "I _am_ your god, Bean."

Of course, he was pretty sure he'd won. Bean looked like she could barely hold her head up. She smiled though, at this bit of blasphemy. Her grip loosened against his fur but she shifted to stroking him, her blue eyes still dark and dilated as she met his gaze. "Yeah." She said, then sighed, "But more importantly, you're just _mine_." There was a slight possessiveness to her words too that was oddly thrilling. It was a different sensation than the acknowledgment of his own claim, this reassurance that she needed him, that this bond between them was something mutual. She let out a sigh, her hand settling against his back. "I just need a moment... then I'll show you what I can do..."

She had the disadvantage in their bet, going second. But Luci thought it almost didn't matter. He was so good, there was no possible way for her to win anyway. He could be magnanimous. "Take all the time you need, Bean." He smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. The vibrating sound in his throat wasn't a purr, but it was close. While he was waiting for Bean to catch her breath, it was a good opportunity to center himself, to prepare for whatever she had in store.

So he dozed.


	2. Chapter 2

-

Bean's hand was running through his fur when he stirred, leaning into the touch automatically. He hadn't expected to actually doze off, especially considering it was Bean who'd been the one receiving the pleasurable attentions. If she'd fallen asleep, that would have been reasonable, given how skilled he was, but instead, she was already up. He arched slightly, feeling her nails running along the curve of his spine. Despite himself, a low purr emerged in his throat, his claws catching in the blankets.

It was Bean's soft hum of amusement that finally knocked some awareness into him and he rolled over, looking up at her with narrowed eyes and his ears canted back ever so slightly at being caught in such a potentially embarrassing position. Still, it was hard to stay even a little mad in the face of Bean's smile and her wry, "I couldn't help it. You looked so cute."

Cute was a word used to describe small fuzzy animals, some children - though not a lot in Dreamland - and occasionally Elfo, when one was feeling charitable. Cute was most definitely not a word used to describe a strapping, magnificent demon, like himself.

Still, it was a compliment, if a poor one, and Luci would let it slide coming from Bean. He flipped his tail, brushing the spade against her cheek and she allowed it for a moment before catching hold of it and running the tips of her fingers down the length of it, toward his body. "So, are you awake yet?" Bean teased him. "I didn't want to get started while you were still sleepy. It wouldn't be fair."

"Pff... fair?" Luci couldn't help a slight scoff at the choice of words. "Beanie, baby, I'm a demon. You're at a natural disadvantage here and we both know it."

"Hmmm..." Bean hummed, a noncommittal sound as she dipped her head, rubbing her cheek against his fur. The sensation gave him a little bit of an electric shock, enough to jolt him, his paws tangling in her pale hair before he had a second to catch himself. "The only disadvantage here is that you don't have a cock, Luci. That seems like it's against the rules of our bet."

"I never said I'd make a dick for this," Luci responded, automatically. But that was a minor quibble on the wording and they both knew it. While Luci didn't really value fairness in a competition and was known for shameless cheating whenever it suited him to do so, there was generally an unspoken rule that he'd play nice with Bean. Besides, refusing to do so meant that he wouldn't get a blowjob from Bean before finally being declared the winner of their little game anyway. He pressed his foot against her shoulder, giving an exaggerated groan. "Fine. Twist my tail, why don't you."

Bean's fingers kneaded along his side, the pad of her thumb tucking against the inside of his leg in a way that sent tingles up his spine, junk or no junk. His paws clenched and he gritted his teeth for a moment, his ears back as his hips rolled forward. 

"Hold on a second," He managed, remembering to catch the breath he didn't actually, technically even need.

"This isn't going to count toward my time," Bean said and he couldn't really argue with her because he was already feeling far more distracted than he should have been. Besides, Bean was even more stubborn than he was and it wasn't like it would cost him anything to let her have the few extra seconds it would take him to focus enough to make himself something for her to work with. Of course, it would have been easier to focus if Bean wasn't taking up so much of his attention with her touch.

For Luci, whose overall form was largely malleable, switching around a few details here and there wasn't an enormous task. It just took a little bit of concentration and he could make subtle changes to his overall look to make himself suspenders or shift the length of his tail or even tweak his height a little. By the same ability, he could also make himself other body parts when needed. It had taken a little bit of extrapolation the first time - he'd never had genitalia before, so he was going mostly from what he remembered in Hell. It turned out that penises didn't usually _come_ flat, that was just the end result of them after a few rounds in the - aptly named - penis flattener. 

Bean had been helpful when it came to formulating the more correct version of the anatomy in question and even more helpful in test-driving the functionality of said newly formed genitalia. Luci had learned a lot from her, things that he'd had no need to know before. Of course, being what he was, he was able to quickly learn all he needed from their encounter, his connection with Bean fueling his ability to bring her pleasure. He could track down every sensitive spot, everything that got her going and exploit it for his own use and Bean's enjoyment. 

His body shifted, an uncanny sensation, part of his mass changing location, pooling between his legs before he used his own will and concentration to form it into what he knew Bean would enjoy. Though he didn't make himself overly large - not enough to appear comical on his small frame - he was definitely better endowed, comparatively, than the majority of the men Bean had been with. He did change it up sometimes when they played, mostly to keep things interesting. Bean was always appreciative of it - and vocal about it. 

Nimble human fingers brushed along the underside of his newly formed length and despite the previous experience he had already, it still always made him shudder a little. Mortals were so sensitive... something he'd taken pains to mimic after getting some feedback from Bean- both verbal and across their bond. He forgot sometimes, when he didn't add these extras for a while, that humans had an awful lot of pleasure receptors down below. It was no wonder they spend so much of their time rubbing their crotches together. Even as a demon, Luci couldn't keep his hips from rising at the attention, his breath catching for a second in his throat.

"Did I say you could start?" he asked, though there was no actual rebuke to his words. They'd both known what was coming. 

"Now you're just stalling," Bean murmured. Luci almost pointed out that she was also cheating by using her hands to touch him, but from the slight twist of her lips, she already knew that she was verging close to breaking the rules of their little wager. It was only the fact that neither of them wanted this to end yet that made Luci hold his tongue.

Speaking of tongues, Bean was reminding him once again that she was good with hers, teasing Luci with small flicks that came with little bursts of sensation that made his claws clench. She could have gone straight for swallowing him, and he would have enjoyed it, but instead, she was tormenting him with these small teasing strokes. He was reminded that their bet wasn't about who could get off the fastest, just who did the best job of pleasuring their partner orally. It was already taking a lot of effort to not reach down and tangle his paws in her pale hair to shove her head down onto him.

Still, his fingers twitched with the urge, tangling a few strands of her hair in his claws as he stretched out on his back, his dark legs spread wide to allow Bean to settle between them. She was stretched out on her belly, the long curve of her body spread on the bed. From the angle he was at, propped slightly on the pillows, he had a magnificent view of the slope of her back, the scattering of freckles toward the base of her spine and her pert ass. It was something he couldn't focus too much on because the entire point of this exercise was that he didn't want to come too quickly. After he won though, he was definitely going to take his time and enjoy her a lot more-

Damn the thoughts. They were making it a lot harder. His newly-formed penis, that was.

Bean had never complained about his size relative to the human men she was used to dealing with, though she'd commented on more than one occasion about the shape of him. They'd perfected the shape of his dick while poring over Bean's clumsy sketches and various bits of erotic art and while Luci wasn't above changing it up a bit when he and Bean were playing - to keep things interesting - this was the configuration they'd both basically agreed on. Bean kissed her way up his shaft and he clenched his fingers into his palms as he felt himself twitch under the attentions, biting back any small noises that were threatening to escape his throat.

He could tell she noticed too, because she was giving him that look, her snowy hair falling across her eyes as she peered up at him, intense and stormy. There was always a promise in those eyes, the way they went smoky dark with arousal instead of the normal bright blue. It made his legs twitch, a sensation that went all the way through to his belly and uncoiled heat deep down in him. Despite himself, his hips were rocking, moving toward her in small, barely-arrested motions.

She paused for a second, turning her head so her breath ruffled the fur along his inner thigh in a way that made his muscles clench. "Impatient already?" She said, flashing him a grin that showed off all her teeth and not just the obvious two. Luci's ears went back at that, though he'd teased her in pretty much the same way when he'd been playing with her. Logically turnabout was fair play but as a demon, it was never the ideal to have someone use your own playbook against you. 

"Nah. I'm just getting started," he rasped out, hoping that his words didn't sound as forced as they felt. He wasn't entirely sure he succeeded either, because the flash in her eyes was suspicious.

"You could concede," She said and Luci actually growled out loud. She was suggesting that he would lose and while it might have been bravado, the competitive part of his nature couldn't stand for it. But at the same time...

God damn him, she was sexy like that. It never failed to get a rise from him, no matter that he'd never admit to it. One of the things that drew him most to Bean was her very nature, the slight temper she had. He could see the fire in her, though it had been mostly stifled by her stupid misogynist kingdom and all the idiots she had to deal with on a daily basis. They'd done such a good job of tearing her down that when they'd first met, she'd almost burned out. Her magnificent soul, down to a smouldering ember. Even for a demon, a creature of evil like himself, it was disappointing to see. So few humans had that kind of intensity to begin with... life grinding them down into nothing.

He wasn't sure when he'd decided to actually _feel_ something for her. When that connection had been made. But it existed now and there was nothing he could do but go with it. He'd given up Hell and everything attached to it for the sake of his mortals and now that he was _one of them_ he was damn well going to enjoy what he could while he could.

And Bean was so very good at making him forget the things that he didn't want to remember. As much as he hated to admit it, she was _good_. The press of her lips against his sensitive flesh made him twitch. Her teeth scraped against him in a way that would probably have hurt if she wasn't so used to doing it, the roughness of them wringing a choked sound from his throat that he couldn't quite spin into laughter. She drew back to nuzzle into the soft fur of his belly, pressing bites against him, despite the fact that it was a lot harder with his dark coat than it was for him to leave marks on her pale skin. There was an answering possessiveness to her actions that he couldn't help but love, stoking the embers in his belly.

His tail twitched, curling across her shoulders, moving in twitching strokes along her back. He was sure he was technically breaking the rules of their bet by using his tail as a distraction but damn, he needed it. He'd gotten far too cocky with his words earlier and Bean was rapidly showing him that the advantages he had, knowing her body as well as he did, were relatively minor when she'd literally been the one to introduce him properly to the whole human concept of sex, to begin with. 

"What's wrong, Luci?" Bean asked, with infuriating calm. His eye locked with hers and she was far too smug, more than a human had any right to be.

"Nothing." He gritted out, then shifted to an even more outright lie. "Your technique is just... quaint." 

_Quaint? What the hell? He was starting to sound like Elfo._

She pressed her lips against his fur, his cock pinned beneath her chin for a moment as she mouthed at him in a manner that was more meant to make him squirm than to actually be sexy. Maybe that was why it worked, because if it had been anyone but Bean doing it, he would have been mocking their technique and their complete lack of knowledge at how oral sex worked. As it was, his stomach tensed, his hips jerking before he could control them and grinding himself against the underside of her jaw.

He wanted to feel the touch of her hands too, and not just because there was a chance he could use it as a means to disqualify her. At this point he honestly didn't care about their bet anymore, all he cared about was feeling her, her fingers, her mouth. Everything. His haughty confidence was gone and he was forced to admit - to himself at least - that he was putty in Bean's hands. His legs squeezed against her, though he didn't have the leverage to force more attention from her.

After a few seconds more of this, her teeth nibbling at him in ways that sent sparks along his nerve-endings, she finally dipped her head again, taking just the tip of Luci's cock into her mouth. Her hand moved too, fingers grazing along the back of his thigh, sliding up between his legs. His breath caught as she teased low, her thumb running along the underside of his slender tail. _Surely she wouldn't?_ Luci didn't normally like being dominated in that fashion, he preferred to be in control when possible. There were too many times in his life where he'd had to kowtow to others - hell, back in Hell that had been most of his life, being forced to be a suck-up and do whatever he needed to in order to get by. Here in the mortal realm, he didn't like being ordered around at the best of times. 

Bean knew that and it was one of the reasons why their play was one of the few areas he was willing to be under her and let her take things at her pace like this. But there was still that slight flicker of mingled tension and arousal that came with having her handle him in such a way. His paws caught in her hair and the moment passed as she slid her hand up to cup at his sacs instead, kneading them as she gave a soft hum around the sensitive head of his dick. It vibrated up through him and he swore aloud, the words catching in his throat and tangling with each other to emerge in an incomprehensible cluster of sounds.

"Fuck..." he finally managed to wrest a word from the mess and it was all he could manage, over and over, to the time of his own hips fucking up into her welcoming mouth. She was barely moving, letting him thrust into her mouth, going deeper on each motion until her lips were finally flush with his fur. 

Luci's chest heaved for a second as he lay there, half curled around Bean as he was caught up in the sensations of her mouth engulfing him, so tight and hot. Back in Hell, he'd never thought about sex as more than an abstract, a way to punish humans with something they ostensibly enjoyed. It was a means of torment and he was still convinced of that fact because this was hell. Agonizing, blissful Hell. Now that he'd had this, he didn't think he could ever give it up.

They were like that for a moment. Luci wasn't really sure how long because it felt like the entire concept of time had somehow ceased to exist. He could feel every motion, every breath and the slight shift of Bean's tongue and he closed his eye to focus more on it. He let his awareness spread further, so that he could feel some of what Bean was feeling too, the phantom sensation of his own cock in Bean's mouth made his own mouth water a little. Her satisfaction, her affection, they washed over him and it let him hold on a little longer when he felt he was on the verge of coming apart.

"Okay..." he hissed finally, nudging at her hair. He didn't have to elaborate. She was already moving, head beginning to bob in perfect time with the slight, helpless buck of his hips. Their bond was well and truly clicking into place and they found their rhythm with no problem. Her tongue curled along the underside of his cock and he breathed a soft " _Please_." that he would never admit to outside of this room, outside of this moment.

Bean drew her head up at that, until the tip of him slid from between her lips. "Luci." She murmured, voice husky. "Look at me."

How could he deny her? His eye opened, their gazes locking as she pressed a tender kiss to his glans. It made him ache in a completely different way than just the raw sexual need, the urge to rut into her mouth. His tail curled against her, the spaded tip stroking at her cheek, shaky but oh-so-gentle. She smiled and Luci could see his ruin in her eyes. He welcomed it.

Then she engulfed him again. The world dissolved in a white-hot blur around him and he was crying out something that never registered as words to his pleasure-dimmed mind. He came apart in her mouth and he wasn't even sure why he'd ever thought he could win this.

It took a few seconds for him to climb back into himself. He was limp on the bed when his body started to solidify around him again. His fur was damp, with sweat and Bean's saliva and damn, it would have been gross but at the moment he didn't give a shit. Her mouth was still wrapped around him, pressed flush against his groin. As she peered up at him between the spill of her pale hair, her expression was one of almost innocent delight, like she was still surprised that she could make him this way. Like it wasn't inevitable.

Like he hadn't fallen so hard that he'd somehow risen straight out of Hell.

He grunted softly as her mouth went from being wonderful to being a bit too much and she pulled up immediately, smiling down at the damp mess of his limp black form. Her fingers stroked along his side, carefully avoiding his limp cock as it started to recede back into his shadowy frame.

"I take it you approve?" She asked, needlessly, pressing a kiss against his inner leg.

Luci stared at her for a second. Approve? As if she hadn't blown his mind. As if she didn't always. She asked him as though she didn't know that she'd taken him apart and put him back together in the best way. He turned his head a little, his ear barely managing to give a flick, even as tired as he was. "Eh... it was... okay..." There was nothing convincing about his words and he could tell she wasn't buying it. She flashed him a smile.

"So, what was that about how you were going to beat me?"

Oh yeah. Their bet. Fuck. 

For a moment, Luci had forgotten all about it. He'd been too focused on the actual sex to remember that he was supposed to be paying to things like her technique. Though he wasn't sure that didn't mean she hadn't succeeded at what she'd been attempting. He turned his head away, feeling a flicker of his competitive nature, though he was too tired to feel it deeply. 

Maybe he wasn't going to concede, because that was just his nature. He hated to lose. But this had never really been about winners or losers, had it? They'd both won, as far as that went, and the only loser was that dumbass back at the bar who was definitely not better than either of them at oral sex. "I'll be generous," He said, as magnanimously as he could manage while thoroughly fucked out and on the verge of falling asleep. "and say it's a tie."

Bean chuckled, the bed dipping as she climbed up to stretch out beside him, her fingers stroking through his fur lazily. "I guess that's the best I could have expected." She conceded. Luci shuffled toward the warmth of her body, burying his face against her chest with a low grumble. Her fingers rubbed at his ears and he let out a sound that was nothing like a purr.

His tail twitched against her hand and her fingers curled around it, holding on as the two of them drifted off in the sticky, sated, _satisfying_ tangle of their bodies together.

-

  
  



End file.
